


Drabbles

by remanth



Series: Drabbles and Minis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Gen, Men of Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean let Garth know about the bunker their grandfather gave them the key to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

After a lengthy discussion, Sam and Dean came to the realization that they couldn’t keep the knowledge in the bunker just to themselves. While it might be safer, it wasn’t smarter.

After an even longer discussion, they decided that Garth would be the first hunter to learn about the place. After all, he’d taken over Bobby’s job of being the nexus of knowledge for all the hunters, so he was really the best candidate.

The played rock paper scissors with Dean predictably losing to determine who would call Garth and let him know. Sam grinned triumphantly as Dean grumbled and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Garth,” Dean said into the phone when the hunter picked up. “Got some time free? We’d like you to come out to Kansas.”

“Why Kansas, Dean?” Garth asked curiously. “Is this the reason your GPS has been stationary for so long?”

“You know, that’s really creepy man,” Dean told him, rolling his eyes. “We are not five, we don’t need you looking over our shoulders like that.”

“But it is more efficient,” Garth reminded him primly. “Hunters are getting to where they need to be.”

“Whatever,” Dean shrugged, looking at Sam and frowning as his brother tried to hold back laughter. “Can you come or not?”

“Yeah, give me about a day and I’ll head your way,” Garth replied, his smile obvious in his tone. They hung up and Dean sighed. He still wasn’t really comfortable with anyone other than Castiel knowing about the bunker, but had to admit that Sammy had some good points.

“So?” Sam asked, sitting back in his chair and closing the book he’d been perusing.

“He should be here in a couple days,” Dean replied, pouring himself a couple fingers’ worth of scotch. Sam nodded and went back to studying the book, trying to find information on a hunt they were working on.

Three days later, Garth called them and told them he was sitting outside next to the Impala. Dean went to the door and let him in, making sure there was no one else around. Garth gave Dean his typical greeting hug and followed after the Winchester. Once they reached the room that Dean and Sam had been using to research, his eyes popped out.

“Wow,” was all Garth said as he wandered around. Sam smirked as the usually verbose hunter was struck speechless. Garth reached out and touched the blade of the scimitar Dean would play with when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. Then he saw the records and the record player, silent at the moment.

“Can I play something?” Garth asked, looking back at the hunters as his fingers caressed the records. Dean nodded and Garth grinned, picking out one record and putting it on the player. The strains of Frank Sinatra filled the room. “So what is this place, guys? Why have you been keeping it a secret?”

Dean glanced at Sam and shrugged. Sam was the one who had taken the best to all this, to being a Man of Letters. Let him explained. Dean wandered off, deciding to go check on their weapons again. Once Sam had found the information they needed for the hunt, he and Cas were out of there.

“Have you ever heard of the Men of Letters?” Sam began, wincing as Garth turned suddenly and knocked over a few of the glasses near record player. They shattered on the ground and Garth looked apologetic.

“Leave it for now,” Sam sighed. “I’ll clean it up later. So, Men of Letters?”

“I’d heard of them before,” Garth said, moving carefully and sitting down across from Sam. “I thought they were a myth.”

“No, not really,” Sam laughed, though it was tinged with sadness. Losing yet another family member stung, even after the time they’d had to deal. He explained everything about the Men of Letters, his and Dean’s grandfather, and the bunker they were currently in. Garth’s eyes grew rounder and rounder, his mouth dropping open as he listened. When Sam finished, Garth grinned and looked excited.

“Do you know what we can do with all this knowledge?” he exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. “All the hunts that we could help on?”

“Yes,” Sam replied. “But no one can know about this place. It has to stay secret, Garth.”

“Of course, of course,” Garth nodded eagerly. “But we could turn this into a home base like Bobby’s house was. Can I move in?”


End file.
